


Erecting and Educating

by AnimatedGamer



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimatedGamer/pseuds/AnimatedGamer
Summary: A certain Saiyan scholar is just trying to get through work, however a little prank from his demonic houseguest makes that rather hard...in more ways than one.
Relationships: Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Erecting and Educating

** Erecting and Educating **

_“My name is Son Gohan. I’m a well-respected scholar around these parts and my conferences are some of the most highly anticipated events in our community. Today however, someone important to these events is not looking forward to it…and that person is me.”_

The spiky haired scholar could be seen before a large crowd of intellectuals all watching him with intrigue as he gave his lecture. Contrary to most of his other conferences however, Gohan was less…mobile than usual. Though he’d usually pace back and forth as he made his statements, today he was stone still behind his podium. The reason; a large bulge protruding from his pants.

_“You’re probably wondering how I got into this mess. Well to make a long story short, I dabbled with a cursed tome and wound up awakening a demon named Videl, and not just any demon, a succubus. Demon or not, most other men my age would probably jump at the chance to have such a cute girl with a nice curvy body…with nice perky breasts and a cute, tight little but-wait why am I…!?”_

_“Hehehehehe.” Came a squeaky female voice_

_“Well…I guess now you can see where my problem lies if even my narrations aren’t safe. Videl has a nasty habit of trying to drain me of my ‘essence’ at the most inopportune moments. Other times, she just loves to tease me in both senses of the word. Today’s case is the latter, but I should back-up a bit._

_[Earlier]_

With a tug at his tie, Gohan finished preparing for his workday. As he made his way to the door, a certain winged woman with the proportions of a model floated over and impeded Gohan’s path.

“Awww, don’t tell me you’re leaving already,” Videl pouted.

“We’ve gone over this, I have to go to work. There’s a very important conference today and I can’t afford to be late.”

“Yeah, yeah, you have to be a boring but cute nerd,” Videl deadpanned. “Still…” Videl leveled her face with his and slowly lifted his glasses up and off. “The least you can do is give me a little snack before you go,” she whispered inching her face closer.

“Sorry, but I don’t have time,” Gohan refused lightly shoving her away.

With a pout, Videl tossed the glasses back to Gohan as he exited. Hovering with her legs crossed, she let her mind wander. ‘Hmph…fine, leave if you want, but trust me. You’ll be dying to come back home once you find my special gift.’

[Meanwhile]

Gohan arrived at Orange Star University, fully prepared to perform at the conference. However, shortly after meeting with his superior, Gohan shrieked out as an unbelievable sight manifested beside him. Just beside Gohan’s elder scholar floated Videl with her legs spread wide and her fingers brushing softly against her inner folds.

“I say good Son, are you alright then? You’re looking a bit flustered,” noted the elder scholar.

“Fine just…feeling…” Gohan slowly positioned his briefcase in front of his pants. “…anxious sir.”

“Now that’s what I like to hear. Now get in there and give those thinkers something to ponder!” he cheered before jaunting away.

“Oh I have something to ponder alright…” removing his briefcase, Gohan looked down to see tha nature had taken it’s course and his manhood was at full salute, restrained by his pants seams. “How am I supposed to focus with this?”

_[Later]_

Gohan could be seen in front of a large audience of scholastic faces. His usual jaunty attitude seemed notably lacking in comparison as he gave his speech. Unbeknownst to them, Gohan had to constantly fight his inner urges as, through his eyes, he could see Videl massaging her breasts directly in his face, her soft moans tingling in his ears, going all the way down to his crotch.

[]

While at a private meeting with one of his superiors, Videl appeared right before Gohan on all fours. Wriggling her hips, Videl slid her hand into her panties and slowly slid them down, giving Gohan a full view of her perky backside.

[]

As Gohan sat spectator at a co-worker’s conference, his attention was upward as he was unable to take his eyes away from Videl grinding her tail between her legs and chest, lightly biting her own tip.

_[Present]_

_“So that’s the way it is. At every turn, no matter what I do, Videl always appears and just starts satisfying herself. It’s been hard for me to focus with her body constantly obscuring my view.”_

_but I won’t lie…I enjoyed every second of it…except for the parts where I have to keep my lower half obscured. Here’s what I don’t understand though. Videl can be seen by other people, and part of our deal is that she keep our…contract a secret, and she wouldn’t dare risk losing her source of…vitality, so I don’t get why she’d risk it by warping out in public like this. Then again…why couldn’t anyone else see her? She’s been the most conspicuous thing since the sun, and yet nobody’s batting an eye at the woman with wings, horns, and a tail? Probably a question for later. Right now, I only have to survive one more meeting and I’ll be home free._

Sweat ran down Gohan’s face as he tried desperately to contain his raging erection. Though his will was certainly enviable to others, nothing but the sweet release would be able to truly quell this ferocious beast.

‘Take it easy Gohan, just focus on your work and your colleagues’ words and you’ll be okay.’

“Gohan?”

“What!?” started Gohan.

“I say dear boy, you’ve been rather fidgety all day. Is something the matter?” asked another elder scholar.

“I’m fine sir just a bit heated from the last meeting. Those stage lights can really scorch a man,” Gohan chuckled.

“He’s not wrong sir,” concurred a younger scholar.

“Hmm, I guess we could all do with a short break. Let’s all take a moment and resume in 10.”

After zipping out of the conference room, Gohan darted to the nearest bathroom in a cold sweat.

‘Dammit! I don’t think I can hold this any longer…’ Gohan pressed his legs together, reaching down for his crotch, clutching it firm but carefully. As if on cue, Videl’s form appeared in the mirror on her knees. Clutching her breasts, Videl closed her eyes, opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out.

“Mmmmm…” Gohan grasped his crotch a little harder, beginning to move his hand much more vigorously.

_“Yes…that’s it. Just let yourself go and release all that wonderfully pent up essence.”_

Gohan grit his teeth as his sense of reason snapped back. Quickly taking his glasses off and splashing water on his face, Gohan looked up to realize that Videl seems to have disappeared. With a relieved sigh, Gohan put his glasses back on, only to be met with the familiar fleshy mounds of Videl’s chest.

“Grrah-!?” Startled, Gohan stumbled back, his glasses falling off again. Immediately, Videl vanished again. “Huh?” Gohan put his glasses back on and she reappeared. Lifting them up, she disappeared. Repeating this a few more times, a glare shone beneath Gohan’s glasses as everything finally came together.

“So that’s what’s been going on here.” Firmly standing back up, Gohan crushed his glasses in his hand before exiting the bathroom.

[Later]

“Ohhhhhh…” groaned a hysteric Videl. “Gohan should be getting off of work by now…if he doesn’t feed me soon, I’m gonna die…”

**_SLAM!_ **

Perfectly timed with narrowed eyes, Gohan burst through the front door. “Videl!” he boomed.

“Oh, welcome back Gohan,” she cheerfully greeted.

“Don’t play sweet with me! I know what you did to my glasses!”

“What? You didn’t enjoy my gift?”

“As a matter of fact, NO!”

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re a huge killjoy?” Videl huffed, crossing her arms.

“I tend to get testy when someone nearly screws me out of my entire career!”

“Speaking of screwing…” Videl ran her hand across Gohan’s chest only to have her wrist grabbed by the frustrated brainiac.

“You wanted me to ‘feed’ you so badly?” with his tone of voice rising, Gohan’s eyes flashed teal. “Fine, but just remembered, you asked for this!”

“Wha-? WHAAA-!?”

Videl cried out as Gohan grabbed her tail and harshly pulled her towards him. “Hey! Watch the tai-Ahhh~!”

Her angered rebuttal quickly turned into a soft, pleased moan as Gohan ran his free hand up her tail until reaching the base. Once there, he swiftly slid his hand into her tight bottoms and ran his finger across her quivered core.

“Ahhhhhn~!” Videl moaned out, bending over as Gohan poked his finger inside her opening. “Mmmm~ so you couldn’t resist me after all, could you?”

Gohan remained silent as he forcefully pulled Videl against his chest and held her in place. Videl instinctively wrapped her tail around Gohan’s waist as he spread her core apart and drove his fingers deeper inside.

“Ahhhhh~!” As Gohan worked his fingers into the lustful demon’s vagina, his own lustful bits began to react, ppoking against her rear end. “Ohhhh, down to finally give me my daily dose?” Videl teased.

“Please, ladies first,” Gohan countered.

“Well then, be a gentleman and let me have it!” Gohan ascended his fingers until they brushed the sensitive bulb at the very tip of her core and Videl’s entire body began to flinch.

“Yes…yes…right there!” Her wings expanded as her hips began to rise. As Gohan continued to massage Videl’s erect nub, he gave it a quick pinch before removing his hand.

“H-hey…keep going~!” Videl pleaded wriggling her hips.

“Mmmmm…no I think that’s enough for today,” Gohan replied releasing her. Videl hovered as Gohan turned away and went for the bedroom.

“H-hey! What do you think you’re doing! We’re not finished…I’M not finished…in more ways than one!”

“We’ll finish up when you learn to respect other people’s boundaries,” Gohan replied as he undid his tie.

“What’s that supposed to mean!?” Videl snapped.

Gohan took a deep breath before turning to Videl and replying, “It means if I have to endure being aroused for hours on end with no way to relieve myself, then so do you.” Gohan quickly darted into the bathroom, slamming the door into the frustrated demon’s face.

“Son Gohan, you open this door right now!” Videl yelled banging on it. Tackling the door, she tried desperately to smash the door in, to no avail. “Gohan! Gohan!! GOHAAAAN!!”

Laying against the door, Gohan snickered. “Even if she does get in, I severely doubt she’ll be in the ‘mood’ to continue. Ah well, you know what they say…” Stripping down, Gohan looked at his bare body in the mirror and smirked. “…good things come to those who wait. A lesson I’ve had to learn the _hard_ way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Request from Twitter Mutual, based on art by @xShironek0x


End file.
